He Promised
by PsychoLeopard
Summary: Naruto thought about his promise to Sakura a lot. Oneshot, drabbleish.


_AN: I'm sure this has been done before, but I'm posting it anyway. I want it to stop bothering me. If I'm feeling ambitious, I might actually write the scenarios for one of these, or for a completely different possibility. We'll see. For now, it'll be a one-shot._

_Warnings: Repetition of sentence structure, over-used idea, violent themes. "He" is Naruto._

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, may he remain in good health until he finishes the series._

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

Over time, Naruto imagined it in two dozen different ways:

He snuck into Sound, exchanged insults, and trounced Sasuke soundly with taijutsu. Then the Uchiha admitted defeat and followed him back to Konoha, grumbling all the while.

He snuck into Sound, exchanged insults, and rasenganed Sasuke's ass. Then he carried the rogue back to Konoha barely breathing, and let Sakura patch him back up.

He didn't sneak into Sound: he danced. He announced himself with loud noises, pretty colors, and big explosions. He destroyed half the village on his way to Sasuke. He unleashed the demon and carried his once-friend's body back to Konoha to lay at Sakura's feet.

He snuck in and convinced Sasuke that this was folly and he was strong enough on his own. They snuck back to Konoha in the night and it was as if they never left.

He snuck in and convinced Sasuke to help him kill Orochimaru. Then they returned to Konoha in triumph.

He ran into Sasuke a mile outside the village of Sound, ready and waiting to return home.

He got to Sasuke just before the three year time limit was up and dragged the Uchiha away, protesting feebly. Then he knocked the dark-haired boy upside the head and carried him unconscious back to Konoha.

He got to Sasuke a minute too late to stop the body-transfer jutsu, so he pummeled Orochimaru's ass and carried the stolen body back to Konoha.

He led the ANBU into the village, seeking their targets and with the mission in mind. First they killed Kabuto and Orochimaru, then gave Sasuke an ultimatum and forced him to concede.

He faced Sasuke and saw the jealousy in his eyes. Once again, his best friend tried to kill him. This time he won, and dragged his former friend back to Konoha before collapsing himself.

He met Sasuke by accident while tailing Itachi. They teamed up together to destroy the missing-nin. His goal fulfilled, Sasuke came back to Konoha willingly.

He met his rival in the middle of nowhere and they duked it out. Chidori met rasengan, and there was no way to tell who was stronger. He yelled and shouted and called names, and eventually Sasuke gave up, admitted he was better, and came home.

He caught Sasuke in a village in the middle of nowhere and tied him up. The Uchiha tried to escape three times on the way back to Konoha, but eventually they got there.

He got there after the assassin, and sorrowfully picked up the corpse to bring it home.

He watched the fight with Itachi, and brought the remains back to Konoha.

He got knocked out during the fight with Itachi, and when he came to all that was left was a bloody stain on the ground.

He was killed by Orochimaru, but he made Sasuke promise to go back to Konoha. Angry (maybe only because someone else had killed him, or maybe not), Sasuke killed his teacher before carrying out his promise and sadly informing Sakura.

He came with Sakura, and together they convinced Sasuke to return with them.

He came with Sakura, and together they beat Sasuke and dragged him back against his will.

He found Sasuke at the gates of Konoha, carrying two headbands and covered in blood, looking lost.

He found Sasuke standing in his apartment, solemnly announcing his return.

He entered Otokagure among the rest of the shinobi sent to scout, and found Sasuke among the dead.

He found Sasuke standing over Orochimaru's corpse, eyes red and kunai in hand.

He faced Sasuke at the Valley of the End and let his friend kill him this time, to give the avenger the power he thought he needed so he could fulfill his dream and be happy. Then he would return to Konoha to rebuild his clan.

Simply put, he refused to acknowledge the possibility that he would fail to bring Sasuke back. He had made a promise, and he never went back on his word. That was his ninja way. Besides, what kind of best friend allowed his friend to be taken over by a power-hungry madman just so he could kill another power-hungry madman? Sasuke was coming back, and that was final. Even if one of them had to die to make it happen.

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

_So do I leave it up or take it down? Virtual cookies if you review. Anyone know why we lost the line breaks?  
_


End file.
